


Dizzy Mind

by GreyLiliy



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Wade Wilson, Gen, Guns, Manhandling, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Peter had a decent healing factor, a great pain tolerance, and enhanced strength that gave him an edge above most heroes. But he wasn’t impervious, that healing factor took time to kick in, and a serious enough injury could put him out of commission. Head injuries, in particular, messed with Peter’s ability to act.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dizzy Mind

**Author's Note:**

> _Whumptober 2020!  
>  Prompt No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY  
> Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint_
> 
> I will confess, for this prompt I had to look up the exact definition of “manhandling.” It’s a term I hear a lot, but never quite knew exactly what it meant. And now I know! (Obligatory: “And knowing is half the battle!”).
> 
> This one is dark SpideyPool because I think Wade is the one of the only people in Peter’s life that uses a gun. And I didn’t feel like creating more random nameless people to hold Spider-Man at gunpoint. Dark!SpideyPool is a weakness, so I’m indulging! XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Peter had a decent healing factor, a great pain tolerance, and enhanced strength that gave him an edge above most heroes.

But he wasn’t impervious, that healing factor took time to kick in, and a serious enough injury could put him out of commission. Head injuries, in particular, messed with Peter’s ability to act.

His Spider-Sense blared in the back of his dizzy mind, screaming at Peter to move and get out of the way but every movement made his stomach churn. The nausea kept him from walking straight and his double vision messed with his aim.

“I wasn’t aiming for a concussion, but I’ll work with it!” Deadpool’s chipper voice said, cutting through the pounding in his ears and the screaming buzz. He sounded far too happy for someone who’d slammed Peter’s head into a steel beam using the butt of his gun—though that might be exactly why he was cheerful. He got the upper hand thanks to his unpredictable aura causing absolute havoc with Peter’s Spider-Sense. Peter jerked to the side as the man grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the wall. “You really hit your noggin hard there, didn’t you?”

Deadpool dragged Peter behind him, his grip on the arm tight and unforgiving. Peter swayed as he moved, his feet tripping over themselves. He was in trouble and the mercenary’s gun in his other hand entered his vision with each sway.

“That’s good for me! You’re too dizzy to use that strength of yours, aren’t you?” Deadpool said, whistling. Peter dug his heels into the ground, determined to prove Deadpool wrong but the sudden stop made the room spin so hard he keeled over. Deadpool yanked him back up before he could hit the ground. “Yup. I’m right about that!”

“Let go,” Peter said, though the words slurred together. He shook his head, doing his best to clear it—but that made things worse. He covered his mouth with his hand and ripped the bottom of his mask up before he hunched over again.

“Ew,” Deadpool said. He patted Peter twice on the back while he threw up. When Peter was finished, Deadpool continued on his way and dragged Peter with him. The rocking motion continued to worsen his nausea, but Peter’s stomach was empty. “Come on. I’ve got a client waiting.”

Peter tripped over his feet twice, wishing his head would clear. How hard had he hit it? A salty taste filled his mouth but he couldn’t tell if it was bile or blood.

“I want you to know this isn’t personal,” Deadpool said, his voice still fuzzy in Peter’s ears. “It’s just a job thing and I’m sure you’ll come out of it just fine if you cooperate.”

“Screw you,” Peter slurred. “Let go.”

“Nope.” Deadpool let go of Peter’s arm and switched his grip to hold him around the waist. He lifted Peter off the ground and held him on against his chest before breaking out into a sprint. Peter held his head and closed his eyes before he threw up again in the jerky motion. “We’re almost there! I’m glad you were in the area or I I might have had to hunt for you all day—though that could have been fun, too you know? I love a good chase!”

Peter didn’t know where they were going.

He just wanted the world to stop spinning.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Deadpool came to a dead stop. He dropped Peter and shoved him forward hard enough to put Peter on his knees. His Spider-Sense screamed louder as something pressed into the back of his head.

His healing factor had finally started to work on the concession, giving Peter just enough awareness to realize Deadpool had the barrel of his gun digging into his skull.

One shot and it’d all be over.

“As promised, one Spider-Man,” Deadpool said. “I delivered him, so I expect my money, but fair warning: I haven’t decided if I’m going to let you keep him or not.”

“That’s fair,” a scratchy voice said. “Seeing Spider-Man on his knees with a gun to his head is worth the money all by itself.”

“Silvermane?” Peter said, surprised at the clearness in his voice. He blinked a few times and breathed in and out, slow as possible. His head continued to pound, but the world became clearer with every second. Bless his healing factor. “What do you want this time?”

“You out of the way for a week,” Silvermane said. He coughed and cleared his throat, his breath wheezing and heavy. “As Deadpool succeeded in his first assignment, I’m sure he’ll be happy to do the second based on the terms we discussed earlier.”

He snapped his finger and a man behind him carefully made his way to Deadpool with a briefcase. Peter turned his head but Deadpool grabbed the crown of his head and yanked it back, digging in the gun barrel. Peter stilled and Deadpool let go of his head. He got the message: Don’t move.

“Is that an acceptable down payment?”

“Dude, you’re paying me to hang out with Spider-Man for a week,” Deadpool said. He laughed and tapped the side of his gun with his finger. “I’m going to need double to pay for all the fun stuff I’m going to need to buy to keep him cozy and happy in good old Deadpool B&B.”

Silvermane snorted. “Deal, though you’ll forgive me if I don’t have the cash on hand.”

“If I don’t see it at the end of the week, it’ll be you on your knees with my gun at the back of your head, so I trust it’ll be there!” Deadpool said. Peter’s breath evened out and he closed his eyes. Deadpool behind him. Silvermane in the front. There were probably other guards around. If he moved fast enough, he could dodge the bullet and—Deadpool struck him against the head with the gun. “Sorry, Spidey. No last minute save the day plans for you!”

Deadpool grabbed Peter by the back of the costume to keep him on his knees before he fell over.

“If we’re all done here, I’m going to just take Spidey and leave.”

“We’re done,” Silvermane said. “And remember, if I so much as see a hint of his red suit over the next week while we’re working, you don’t get a penny more from me.”

“Sure thing, Boss!”

Peter cursed under his breath, the room growing dizzy again. He needed to invest in better protection for his head. Peter turned to push Deadpool off, but the man dodged the grab. He kicked Peter over and grabbed his arms, manhandling them behind his back.

“Come on, Spidey! We’re going to have the best week ever.” Deadpool’s hand held both of Peter’s arms together and lifted him from the ground. He dragged him out of the room and back out into the alley. Peter wriggled but Deadpool’s grip didn’t budge. He was too dizzy to focus. “You want to know a secret?”

“What?”

“I would have totally hung out with you for free!” Deadpool giggled and lifted Peter up over his shoulder, tossing him over it like a sack of potatoes. “We are going to have so much fun this week.”

“What’s…what’s Silvermane planning?” Peter asked. What was the mobster going to do that made it worth paying Deadpool to get Spider-Man out of the picture? It had to be bad. Peter couldn’t…couldn’t let them have their way. “Deadpool. Put me down.”

“I have no idea, Spidey! But a client’s a client and a job’s a job,” Deadpool said. He patted the back of Peter’s thigh, rubbing it up and down. “You’re with me for the week. I really hope you cooperate, because I’m a little scared of the brain damage you might have if I have to keep knocking you out to keep you under control.”

“Screw you.”

“Oh, we can do that too if you want.”

Peter pushed on Deadpool’s shoulder and tried to kick him with his knee. “Put me down!”

“Sorry Webs, but I really need you to work with me here.” Deadpool yanked Peter off his shoulder and shoved him into a wall. His hand covered the back of Peter’s skull and gripped tight. “I’ll cross my fingers for your healing factor.”

Deadpool slammed Peter’s head into the brick wall hard enough to black out the entire world. Peter heard the crack echo through his mind before his head was yanked back again. The world rushed forward one more time with another crack and the world stayed black.


End file.
